


Never go to bed angry

by TinyButWicked



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angry Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Explicit Sex, Nothing too explicit, Smut, author needs to control her vodkabrain, feelings get involved, maylor-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButWicked/pseuds/TinyButWicked
Summary: 'Never go to bed angry' was a great rule to live by. It helped make sure there were no underlying grudges waiting for you in the morning, and every day was started on a clean slate. Brian liked it, he really did.Most of the time.But when they got out of the studio to their shared bedroom around two in the morning, after hours of fruitless bickering and unfinished tracks, those were the nights the guitarist loathed even the idea of trying to settle the arguments about work before going to bedBrian and Roger are angry after a long day. Things don't exactly go as they first thought.





	Never go to bed angry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I is back! With more of some not so smutty smut, but it's trying.
> 
> I believe my vodkabrain a while back can be blamed for this one too. Enjoy!

'Never go to bed angry' was a great rule to live by. It helped make sure there were no underlying grudges waiting for you in the morning, and every day was started on a clean slate. Brian liked it, he really did.

Most of the time.

But when they got out of the studio to their shared bedroom around two in the morning, after hours of fruitless bickering and unfinished tracks, those were the nights the guitarist loathed even the idea of trying to settle the arguments about work before going to bed. He just wanted to throw his shoes at the wall, get himself off in the shower (quick and angry, just to get rid of the tension and over the fact that an angry Roger was a very hot one) and then fall to the bed and forget all of the bullshit.

The problem, in Brian's eyes wasn't that he wouldn't have been able to do it like that. No, the issue was with his boyfriend, who just refused to let things go.

"I can't believe you went against me. I worked really fucking hard on that song" The muttering had been non stop for ages, and the guitarist was getting fed up. He loved Roger, he really did, but god fucking dammit the blonde could be a huge pain in his arse sometimes.

"I didn't fucking go against you! I don't need to agree with you on every bloody thing!" Brian was removing his shirt with stiff fingers as he listened to Roger kicking his jeans off, the grumbling still continuing. As if the older man hadn't even been in the room. 

"Your song is just as fucking stupid as mine" Brian clenched his jaw and turned to face his boyfriend slowly, met with a fiery glare from blue eyes. 

"At least the lyrics are about an actual person and not a fucking car" He knew his words bit, he knew he was being harsh. The silence from the drummer only verified it, but Brian was too annoyed to really care. He shrugged off his shirt and pants, turning towards the bathroom to finally wash the day off of himself when his lovely boyfriend decided to open his mouth again.

"Yeah, go ahead and run to the bathroom to wank off. That's all you're good for anyway" The words made the last thread snap in Brian's patience, and the man turned around and marched over to Roger, towering over the shorter man.

"Really? That's not what you thought last night with my cock so far up your ass you could barely form words" The drummer only arched his eyebrows with an unimpressed pout, probably sensing that he was pushing every single button Brian had, and he was pushing them too hard.

"Yeah well all of us get lucky every now and again with trying. That's exactly what it'll be about if your song ends up on the record too, sheer fucking luck, it'll have nothing to do with bloody tale-" Roger's insults were cut short by a searing kiss that was pressed against his lips, but judging by the lack of resistance when Brian pushed the blonde against the wall with a crash, it had been exactly what the drummer had wanted.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that"

"Or what, Brian?"

Never going to bed angry was a fine rule to live by, but there were some even finer things in life.

Like tossing Roger onto the bed and pinning the smaller man's body against the mattress with his own, before he had a chance to protest. Pressing none too gentle kisses along the drummers neck and shoulders, teeth biting into the pale skin in between every few kisses.

Being angry and being horny were very close to each other, and Brian was a bit of both. The horny side was winning over at a quick pace as Roger writhed against him, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. The drummer's fingertips dug into his shoulder in a rather painful manner so he leaned back and swatted them away.

"Stop that"

"Why?" The blonde was rolling his hips up against Brian's, licking his kiss swollen lips slowly.

"Do you want to do this or not?" The guitarist stilled the movement of the younger man's hips with his hand, tightly holding him down only to receive a frustrated growl as an answer .

"Well what the fuck do you think, genius?" The defiant tone in Roger's voice should have been enough for Brian to put an end to whatever funny business they had planned to do that night, but an angry, frustratedly horny Roger was something he found very hard to resist.

Impossible, really.

"You're a fucking brat"

"Fuck you"

"Really the other way round isn't it?"

From then on all of their movements were very hasty, harsh and driven on by the simple need to get off. Brian was quickly removing any pieces of clothing still covering their bodies, finally groaning in appreciation of the skin on skin contact. 

In between gasps of pleasure Roger found time to mutter annoying complaints to Brian's ear. They weren't heartfelt, not really, but they were just enough to push every single last one of the guitarist's buttons that hadn't already been slammed down, making his movements a bit more jerky and angry, not caring much if he left marks on the smaller man's body.  _ Roger had asked for it, and now he would get it. _

It wasn't until the guitarist was ready to replace his fingers with his cock inside the drummer when he noticed something was actually off. Roger had grown more quiet, his whining and complaints reduced to gaspy breaths and a quiet hiss as the older man slid his fingers out and lined himself up against the blonde's entrance.

It wasn't exactly unusual for Roger to go speechless while they were having sex, the feelings of everything just messing with his head, so Brian didn't take it too seriously, pushing his hips forward until he heard a pained groan from beneath him.

"Stop, Brian, stop" The strain on his boyfriend's voice was enough to break through any angry haze in his head and he pulled back immediately, scrambling off of the blonde's body. For a moment neither of them uttered a word, only breathing heavily and avoiding each other's gaze.

Slowly, Roger pulled himself backwards into a sitting position, biting his lip.

"Did I hurt you?" Brian asked carefully, not really sure where they were at right in that moment. It wasn't often they stopped dead in the middle of the act and they had been very pissed with each other which usually meant a quick and hard fuck, so it was a foreign situation.

"That? No, come on I'm not made of glass" There was that annoying arrogance again. But it was quickly swept away by a more uncertain emotion in the blonde's words, "I can't… Not when you're angry like that. Not when I'm so frustrated. Doesn't feel right"

"Roger, I'm really sorry if I hurt you or made you uncomfortable or anything at all.."

"You didn't do anything. It's fine. It's dumb"

"It's not dumb" Slowly, Brian shuffled his way to sit next to the blonde. Not wrapping his arms around his, he didn't think their annoyance levels would allow it quite yet.

"It was really fucking hot at first. Just got too into my head"

"It happens. I don't care as long as you're alright"

"I am. You know I don't mind being thrown around a bit" Roger had the audacity to wink at him even with the slight tremor in his voice, and it finally broke the tension in the room making Brian snort a dry laugh.

"You're also not talentless. Your song is fine. I'm sorry for saying that"

"I'm sorry for being so mean too. I could have handled it better"

"Just for the record, this still doesn't mean I like the song. I just like the guy who wrote it" Carefully, Brian wrapped his arms around Roger, happy to find no resistance, but the blonde just melting into his touch, tucking his head under the guitarist's jaw.

"You like him enough to… Let him put his hands on your grease gun?"

"Shut up May. At least I didn't say that you smell like cheese"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
